


Red Reminiscence

by sandorizu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, M/M, angstish, cat master best master, past relationship, x'rhun appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorizu/pseuds/sandorizu
Summary: A short exploration of my favourite cat's past.





	Red Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for very brief descriptions of sex and violence.
> 
> Written as an outlet for my massive love for X'rhun.
> 
> Spoilers for the lvl 60 Red Mage quest.

The days when X'rhun and Lambard had been inseparable were decades away, and yet the man's betrayal itself still stung as much as the cut in X'rhun's side at that very moment.

***

The sun had been hot, the stones underneath them warm against their skin. Red garbs scattered to the side and their tanned skin exposed to anyone who'd bother climbing the massive stone structure of red mages old.

Their training had been tough, but over much faster than expected, their bodies aching from the exertion. Yet, it only showed that they were again closer to mastering their art. The world around them was beautiful, their goals almost within reach and the future looked as bright as the sun shining down on them.

When hands started moving it had only felt natural, Lambard had rolled over suddenly and stroked his fingers up X'rhun's chest with surprising certainty.

X'rhun had turned to look at him, one of his ears twitching at the soft touch.

"I wish I was drunk," Lambard had then mumbled, moving his hand further up, palm now flat against X'rhun's skin. It followed his collarbone, then up his neck and into his hair, gathered into a short, messy ponytail.

"Why?" X'rhun had asked, a small purr escaping as Lambard stroked his ear and tangled his fingers into his hair.

"Then I could blame that tomorrow."

And so he'd pushed X'rhun's head forward, closer, claiming his lips with his own. It had felt almost odd that it hadn't happened earlier, regardless of Lambard's need for excuses. X'rhun's tail had straightened, then curled around him as he turned closer.

He'd run his hand up Lambard's side, and Lambard had laughed, the touch tickling him. There had been more laughter and silly touches, until their bodies were tangled and they kissed again. It had been more aggressive than before, nipping, licking, fingernails scraping sweaty skin. A hand stroking down his back, continuing along the fur of his tail, making his whole body shiver.

X'rhun was tall for his kind, but even so his partner and friend was noticeably larger, easily surrounding him, holding him in his arms.

Lambard had always been the physically stronger one of them, X'rhun the more agile. That had let him win every single one of their spars, a chase making Lambard all the more eager to excel in magic. X'rhun appreciated the way they were pushing each other to new heights.

And then Lambard's smooth hands had been egging him on as well, sending signals of pleasure through him, his gasps and purrs spreading into the darkening sky. Wanting nothing less than to be equals in this field as well, he'd slid down, hands on his friend's hips and taken him into his mouth. He'd found Lambard's reactions making purr too, the sounds of his friend a pleasure to his twitching ears.

"We're strong together," Lambard had mumbled, when his breathing had again calmed down. "We could do anything."

X'rhun had smiled happily.

The future had been bright.

But time does what time does.

***

"...My friends, you must flee!"

On his knees, he reached out, trying to grab his student's leg, anything to stop them from repeating his mistake. He'd been far too naive, underestimating his former partner. Too confident in his own skills, even. But those times were long gone, and he felt nothing but disappointment in himself for doubting the extent to which Lambard would go. For not realising what he had become, not back then, not now. For not seeing that hunger.

If this was his time, he was fine with it. But Lambard would not take his hope for the future along. He would not touch the legacy he had finally managed to create, the red mages could not end with X'rhun.

His student's face had been stern, shaking his hand off carefully. He tried calling their name, Arya's name, but they were already facing away, eyes set on his old partner.

The sky was darker than it should have been, or maybe it was his imagination.

***

There had been so much hope placed into the Crimson Duelists. X'rhun had felt so much excitement and pride at being a part of founding a force that would shape the future of their homeland through the use of the noble ancient art of Red Magic. Both him and Lambard had dedicated themselves fully to the cause, training, preparing and plotting with their comrades.

Sometimes they had been given similar or mutual tasks. Those days it had been easy to find an inn-room, or even time to climb the Ziggurat again. Whenever they'd been apart for longer, there had instead been letters. The first goal of their cause had quickly been within grasp, plans ready to be set in motion just at the expected time.

He'd never questioned how little he saw Lambard those days, they were all so busy. Whenever he did see him it had always been passionate, warm and comfortable. There had been no one more surprised, more betrayed, when it had all come crashing down. When he'd returned to base, hoping for a warm embrace only to walk into a slaughterhouse. It had felt like he'd been completely crushed, his entire existence breaking into pieces in one single moment. The pain had been unbearable. He'd faught with all his power, struggling for the sake of his comrades, seeing the few remaining go down one by one. He had never been sure how he made it out of there alive, but the look on Lambard's face had never left his memory.

***

X'rhun let out a groan, the sharp pain mixing with a strong, pulsating warmth, making him shiver. He instinctively tried to shuffle away from the source of it, constant pain being easier to ignore than the waves.

A hand settled on his chest, pushing him back in place, and he tried to open his eyes.

There was a hushing sound in a familiar voice, and he felt no need to protest. It seemed maybe it hadn't been his time yet after all.

***

From high up in a tree, he had stared at the horrendous wall being built. Behind there laid his homeland, his past. The Crimson Duelists had never even gotten the chance to fight for their homeland, all slain in the first move of the Empire to infiltrate Ala Mhigo. None of which would have been possible without the aid of his old friend.

He had known that somewhere behind that monstrosity of a wall, maybe even further, across all of Gyr Abania and into the empire, Lambard was enjoying whatever he had been paid for his deeds. All X'rhun could do had been hope that maybe he felt even a sliver of remorse.

The path of vengeance had been tempting then, but he'd known he had a more important road to choose before any personal vendetta. So in that tree in the Eastern parts of the Black Shroud he had made an oath. He'd sworn to pass on a legacy, to travel the world and gather every piece of knowledge about the art of red magic he could find, to master every angle of it. And then eventually pass on that legacy, to guarantee the continuation of their ancient, precise art.

To guarantee that Lambard did not succeed in his extermination. To carry on the ideals of his dear comrades.

And then when all that is done, maybe, one day, make the traitor pay.

***

"I'm fine," he coughed. "What about Arya?"

His student pointed to the wall, telling him she was in the room next door. Safe.

"Did you..." Talking required some effort, but he would manage. "Did you defeat him?"

They nodded slowly. X'rhun exhaled.

"You did well, you've become strong."

A headshake.

"I underestimated him gravely, I'm sorry."

But it was over now, all thanks to his dear students. Partners.

He smiled at the Warrior of Light and said a steady "Thank you", before closing his eyes. He would be back on his feet in no time, he was sure. He still had so much to do, so many things to teach. But for now, he'd take a little more rest.

And with his eyes closed he could almost feel the Gyr Abanian sun on his skin and Lambard's hand rubbing his ear.

Almost.


End file.
